EVB
EVB, standing for Entertainment and Visual Broadcaster, is the national broadcaster of the Republic of Guy. It was founded on January 3, 1943, during World War II somewhere in a small island loacated on West or South direction on the Earth. Its founder was George Harper, the father of Dallas Harper, the father of a fictional character who appears in Guy's GoAnimate videos, simply named Paul Harper. EVB operates with 23 TV channels and 8 radio stations, as well as the most watched EVB1 and most listened EVB Radio 1. The television system started shortly after World War II, in 1945. History Started on January 3, 1943 as Guy's Radio Center in the republic of Guy, founded by an 91-year old George Harper (as it was founded, he was 19 then, born in June 1, 1923). Its first program was the news at 8, which lasted half an hour (until 8:30 pm, the program started at 7:50 pm with a short 10-minute welcome information program). The hoster was a 50-year old John Harper, the father of George, founder of EVB. TV Channel list #'EVB1 - most-watched TV station, news, started' #'EVB2 - second program, started' #'EVB3 - also known as "the third vision", started' #'EVB4 - the entertainment home running hours, started' #'EVB5 - documentary channel, cartoon, music, started' #'EVBE - entertainment program on Spanish, started' #'EVB Movie 1 - modern movie channel, started' #'EVB Movie 2 - classic movie channel, started' #'EVB Gulp - shows cartoons, kids, gulp, started' #'EVB Sport 1 - the of sport, sport news, started' #'EVB Sport 2 - all about sport, started' #'EVBi - international program, started' #'EVB Premium - programs for Premium, Family Movie, started' #'EVB News - 24-hour actual news channel, started' #'EVB Music 1 - 24 hours of music, started' #'EVB Music 2 - 24 hours of classical music and concert, started' #'EVB YoYo - shows Baby, Kids, programming, started' #'EVB Storia - 24 hours of Storia, Rock, started' #'EVB' Scuola - educational channel, Scuola, started #'Star EVB - movie channel, started, September 15, 2014' #'EVB+ - mix of shows, started (GoAnimate), (Domo Animate), (GoAnimate and Domo Animate)' Trivia *'Channels marked with * are that they use the new logo before its sister channels' *'Channels marked with ** are EVB Gulp and EVB Movie. They deal transmissions on one frequency.' Radio Channels #'EVB Radio 1, started' #'EVB Radio 2, started' #'EVB Radio 3, started' #'EVB Pop 4, started' #'EVB Pop 5, started' #'EVB Rock 6, started' #'EVB Jazz 7, started' #'EVB News 8, started' Logos on Transmissions All EVB channels from May 18, 2010 use its new logos on top right corner, until that day, they showed on bottom right. 'Specials' *'During the electionm 2012, EVB1, 2 and 3 add an American flag next to its logos.' *'On January 3, 2013, EVB celebrated 70th anniversary; making its logos like this: For example, we pick EVB1. Then the logo of the channel wipes to the EVB 70th anniversary logo and back to the EVB1 logo. This happens every 1 minute, but not in commercials. The commercials use EVB1 logo without effects. (This change applies to all channels. Some channels don't use that transition).' *'On July 4, 2013, at 12:00:00 AM, EVB channels will adopt the American flag with a pole next to its logo, due to the Independence Day.' *'On August 26 at 12:00:00 AM until September 1 at 11:59:59 PM, 2013, all EVB channels will have a countdown to a new fall season 2013/14. The layout will look like this:' New season starts in: D:HH:MM:SS ' ' *'During the broadcasting of the ERT shutdown, the EVB1 logo has an ERT logo next to the logo.' *'On February 20 and June 10, 2013, EVB3 broadcasted the unveil of the PS4 system itself. Then, every 30 seconds, the EVB3 logo transists to an EVB3 logo with a PlayStation logo replacing the "EVB" mark. Then, after these 30 seconds, the EVB3 logo with a PlayStation logo wipes to the original logo back. And vice versa.' *'EVB1 will show the G Factor instead of the guy9374 Network on July 8. However, the EVB1 logo will have a countdown as same as the new 2013/14 fall season. In the "New season starts in" message, the term "New season" will be replaced by "G Factor", so it would read like "G Factor starts in" message.' ps3.png|Logo with the PlayStation logo instead of EVB wordmark. This is not used in idents during the broadcast of PS4 system unveiling. Also, this logo is blocked during commercials. Regular Variations *'During the broadcasting of the ''Morning Daily Bulletin, the EVB1, 2 and 3 logos have a clock under the logo from 5:00 to 10:00am (people say which channel they want, depending on its brains).' *'On EVB News until May 1, 2013, the EVB1 logo at the beginning switches to an EVB News logo, at the end it switches back to EVB1.' *'From June 21, 2013, during Journal 1, the EVB1 logo will add a digital clock on the bottom right corner of the screen. Journal 1 lasts from 7:00 to 7:30pm (EVB News lasts from 7:00 to 7:45pm). The digital clock is same as in the MDB.' *'During commercials, all logos of EVB channels appear without any special effects (with "commercial" saying on the bottom left corner, during the first and last commercial only).' *'During the New Year's Eve celebrating on December 31 every year, the EVB1 logo slighty turns the EVB wordmark into a snowflake. This does not affect all other EVB channels except EVB1.' *'EVB broadcasts Exit festival from 2012. However, during the broadcasting on EVB1, the EVB1 logo introduces a new animation: reversed at regular intervals, showing the logo of Exit.' *'From 1946 to present, the EVB also broadcasts the Olympics (Summer and Winter). From 2010, the EVB1 and EVB2 introduced the new animation: the Olympics logo during the broadcasting appears instead of the EVB1/EVB2 logo and after some seconds then the EVB1/EVB2 logo wipes again and then back to the Olympics logo.''' Channel and Radio Station Logos Rai1.png|EVB1 logo. Note the modificated 1. Rai2.png|EVB2 logo. Rai3.png|EVB3 logo. Category:Television networks Category:Radio stations Category:State-owned public broadcasters Category:Republic of Guy